


A little bit of Supercorp

by LoverOfCoffee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Short, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfCoffee/pseuds/LoverOfCoffee
Summary: Just a little thing I felt like writing down, I don't know if I'll continue on from this...we'll see...





	A little bit of Supercorp

It was leaving her favourite coffee place when she first saw it. Right there in front of her, her and Lena out at lunch from last Saturday at that new place that Lena had wanted to try out, for a second she was confused. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she lifted the paper, dismissing the person's complaint about her stealing their paper. She hadn't been on the cover of a newspaper as herself in a long time, Supergirl was on there all the time as expected which she usually just smiled happily at - but this, this she wasn't expecting. In the photo she had a smile on her face, tweaking her glasses on her nose as she always did, across from her had sat Lena, her hair in a long raven ponytail something Kara had always loved. But she wore a smile similar to Kara and she smiled thinking about it but turned her attention to the headline.

_Just Lena Luthor's New Friend? Or Something More?_

If Kara had coffee in her mouth when she read it she was sure she'd have choked, her cheeks immediately lit up at the words people must've been paying attention to her and Lena when they were out, she hadn't even noticed the paparazzi and clearly neither had Lena. Kara wasn't sure how much this would turn peoples attention to her, she hoped not too much if someone started following her around with a camera soon enough it would lead to someone finding out who she was. Kara handed the newspaper back from the woman she'd borrowed it, mumbling a quick apology before leaving, her coffee in hand as she shifted her bag on her shoulder keeping it from falling off. She wondered if Lena had saw that yet, although she was sure the brunette would much rather a headline like that than the usual ones she got; most claiming she was just like her brother, how at any moment she could snap or slowly go insane. Some things that James had agreed on and Kara had never been more furious at him, she hated when people didn't believe that Lena could be good. She knew her by now and she felt Lena had proven over and over again that she wasn't like her brother, mother or father.

" _Kara Danvers_!" The sound of her name caused her to stop abruptly, she wasn't used to people calling out her name. At first she couldn't find who had called her name, then out of nowhere a late twenty year old stumbled out of the passing crowd, looking out of breath. Kara groaned when she saw the newspaper in his hand, he looked like a reporter in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She says with a little less enthusiasm in her voice as the man had, she didn't exactly want to be questioned about the newspaper, she wouldn't know how to explain it. Kara knew the way she looked at Lena wasn't how she would look at a friend, it wasn't news to her. But she was worried how Lena might react to it, would she be bothered that people thought her and Kara were something more than they actually were. Not just best friends as many others just thought. The man's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he spoke with a little more breath this time.

"You're her on the front page, right? I just, my boss saw it this morning and he wanted me to get a scoop on you and well, I was just coming to find you...I sort of asked my friend Winn where you lived." The man rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly, he didn't miss Kara's flash of anger though. Winn wasn't allowed to just give his friends her address. "S-so would you like to answer a couple questions I have?"

"No," Her answer was harsh and she knew how the mans boss might scold him for not getting any information, she'd been in that position, but she wanted a word with Winn. She snatched the newspaper from the mans hand and called over her shoulder. "I'm going to be too busy yelling at Winn."

Kara half expected the man to tag after her, follow her back to Catco. She wasn't sure how long this newspaper had been out but she didn't like the fact that she was being questioned already. Kara slipped behind Catco double checking no one saw her and in a second she was Supergirl, she shot out of the alley behind Catco and she was in the air before anyone had noticed where she'd come from. She held the newspaper in her hand, holding on tight enough so it didn't fly off at the speed she was going. It barely took over a minute before she'd flown into the DEO, frown on her face alerting everyone that she was on a mission to find one person in particular. She could see Winn sat at his desk, tapping away at the keypad, unaware of how angry she was until she swung his chair around to face her. The man seemed so shocked, his fingers still mid air as though he was still typing his eyes snapping up to meet her fiery blue ones.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" He knew she'd usually be in work by now. She spent more time there now that Lena was constantly in and out of the building, moving between L-Corp and CatCo.

"What are _you_ doing giving some random guy my address?!"

He seemed to sense her irritation now, avoiding looking in her eyes as she folded her arms like she did when she was mad. "I owed him one, okay? He helped me out with this woman and I just thought what harm would it do if he just asked you a couple of questions. He didn't even say what about, something I probably should've questioned..."

Kara narrowed her eyes at him, slamming the newspaper on his keyboard, Winn wincing at the loud clap the newspaper made as it connected with the keyboard but Kara didn't even flinch, her gaze locked on him. Winn cleared his throat and swivelled around on his chair to pick up the newspaper, knowing Kara was giving him an intense stare as he skimmed through the article. Winn smirked.

"I wondered why you and Lena were always spending so much ti- " 

"Lena and I are not dating!" Kara hissed, feeling her sister come up beside her, someone probably alerting her that her sister was here and yelling at Winn. Winn held up his hands defensively.

"Well, if you aren't dating then why don't you just answer his questions? It'll probably only be that question anyway and like you just said, you and Lena aren't dating..." Winn suggested, Kara knew he had a point, she could just say they weren't dating but she knew she'd be asked more questions than simply if she and Lena were something more. She knew he'd ask for her opinion on her best friend and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep in her love for her best friend, she thought Lena was one of the most incredible woman she'd ever laid eyes on. She was smart, beautiful and she had a sense of humour similar to Kara's. The only thing she didn't like about Lena was her love for Kale, and her family obviously, but Lena was nothing like them so she didn't care about that factor.

"He has a point, it'll only bring up more questions if you don't answer any." Alex mumbled as she read the paper, a smirk on her lips, she thought Lena was gay, the obvious jealousy that came across her face when she'd first met her. But the way her face seemed to relax when Kara told her Alex was her sister. It was simple to tell Lena had a thing for Kara. Now that she'd thought about it, the way she'd seen Kara's face light up when Lena would call, always answering with a chirpy _"Lena"!_ , it was all piecing together, the flowers that Kara had told her Lena had filled her office with...they liked one another, _a lot_.

Kara stepped backwards a little, indicating she was going to leave. "I-I'm just going to go and talk to Lena, I'll see you guys later." It was all she said before she had launched into the air, making her way back to Catco, changing into Kara in seconds and making her way up to the top floor. She wasn't exactly sure Lena was going to be in there, she was going to and from L-Corp all the time. But Kara had kept an extra seat in her office now knowing the brunette liked to spend most of her time when she was in Catco in there. The moment she stepped into her office she found Lena perched at her desk looking like a nervous wreck, nibbling on her thumbnail, getting to her feet the instant she heard the door click open. Her evergreen eyes connecting with Kara's blue ones as soon as she saw her.

"Kara-"

"Have you seen the new headlines?" Kara cut in, she wanted to know what Lena thought about all of it. Lena dropped the eye contact, eyes on the floor.

"Yes, I'm so sorry they did that, I was afraid that this would happen. I called up the paper company and made them remove the newspapers from the stores and cafes and wherever else they'd plastered them." Lena rushed quickly waving her hands around trying to explain as though it was her fault although Kara knew it wasn't and before she knew it she was before Lena, her hands on her to stop them from waving about the woman's eyes meeting hers once again.

"You couldn't have known they would do that and besides, stopping it now, there would be no point, half of National City has probably seen it..." Kara told her softly, wanting to calm her nerves. "Plus, I've already had a reporter come up to me, wanting to ask questions."

Lena's face changed once again, "What? Kara, this is my fault. I should've remembered I have paparazzi on my case all the time...I should have known they'd suck you into something soon enough." Lena cursed herself and Kara shook her head.

"It's fine, he didn't get a question out. I already told him no. No doubt you've been getting phone calls all morning?"

Lena gave a curt nod, Kara dropping her hands back to her side, eyebrows knitted together as she watched her best friend sigh heavily, "Non stop, it's why I came here just in case someone was bothering you, I wasn't even sure you saw it. I hate when people make presumptions about my life."

Kara smirked playfully, "Me and you being something more can't be that bad, can it? I was quite flattered that they thought I'd be in your league." Lena's eyes seemed to twinkle at Kara's words, a warm smile crossing her face Kara returning the look, bowing her head as she blushed as Lena looked at her like that.

"It wouldn't be bad at all, but me being out of your league? I think you're completely wrong there. I like to think you're way out of mine." Kara wasn't exactly sure what was going on, she was pretty sure they were flirting but then again she was never really good at flirting but the soft look in Lena's eyes made her smile, her heart seeming to pick up under Lena's gaze. Lena cleared her throat to break the comfortable silence that had settled between them. Both of their cheeks burning red. "Anyway um, what would you like me to do about these reporters? I can ask the most known one to my office and I can set the record straight."

Kara shuffled around her desk to her seat, straightening her glasses. She wasn't really sure what she wanted Lena to do. She had the urge to tell her to tell them they were something more because she knew the line between friends and lovers was practically an invisible line for them. "Um, yeah...it'll probably get them out of our hair for a while, besides, it's our personal life, nothing to do with them and I mean if we were dating I doubt we'd go public like this."

Lena had cocked her head to a side now, watching the blonde as she sorted out the papers scattered about her desk, occupying her mind as she spoke Lena couldn't help the little smirk that crept across her face. She had a feeling the blonde was finally showing some signs that she liked her back just as much as Lena liked her.

"No, we'd probably announce it at some speech...although basically all of my speeches ending up getting blown up so I don't know if that would be a good idea..." Lena pondered, Kara smiled up at her knowing it was true, she usually ended up having to help save the day.

"Mm yeah, that's probably the worst idea you've come up with. I imagine we'd inform the people closest to us first, then just walk around holding hands, walking around as we please, letting people know that we aren't ashamed that we love each other. They could plaster it all over the news and question us all they like but in the end we just say that we love one another and that's all they need to know." Kara got a little carried away, imagining the image in her head smiling absent-mindlessly. If she wasn't in her daydream she'd see that Lena was picturing the exact same thing, her heart practically soaring at the thought. The fact that Kara was the one to say it only made it better.

"That sounds like something we'd do." Lena finally said, filling the silence. Kara realised she'd overshared and her cheeks lit up.

"Sorry, I just um, I mean _if_ we were together, t-that is how I'd uh picture us telling people."

Lena let out a soft chuckle at how flustered Kara was, the woman stumbling over her words, struggling to find the correct ones to cover up her clearly thought through idea of them together. Lena moved around Kara's desk, leaning against it, her eyes trained on the bundle of nerves before her. Lena had felt so anxious that Kara didn't feel the same way but seeing how she was acting now it couldn't be more obvious in her eyes and she felt like flying.

"Kara." Lena's voice was gentle and just above a whisper. She knew Kara would hear her. The blonde lifting her head only to be met with Lena's lips on her. Kara had frozen for a slight second but she relaxed almost immediately, her eyes fluttering shut but they ended up opening filled with sadness when Lena pulled away, Kara was worried Lena didn't like the feel of her lips but she just lifted her hands to Kara's face, taking a hold of her glasses removing them with a little smile. Kara felt sick, she knew how easy it was to tell who she was without the glasses. She watched Lena's eyes sweep over her entire face, smiling into another kiss, Kara relived she didn't notice but then she heard Lena murmur against her lips. " _I knew_ _it_."

Kara's eyes snapped open, Lena's already open shooting her a wink before returning to the kiss, Kara noted to get back to it after because right now she was a little distracted by Lena's lips moving from her mouth to her jaw. She'd have to address the fact that Lena knew later, but that just meant she'd didn't have to hide anymore. She melted into the touch, a smile on her lips, she knew this relationship was going to turn out much better than the last.


End file.
